Realising
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Once Sweeney finally realises he needs Nellie Lovett, will it be too late? rated just in case. Hey better safe then sorry.
1. William, the strange girl

**Ok I just thought of this, well not really I thought of this a while ago, but it was a lot longer, and I don't want to do it that long so I'll just put up the part I really liked. And I know I still have to put up the next chapter of "the place no one wants to be" but o well. **

**Realising**

**Once Sweeney finally realises he needs Nellie Lovett, will it be too late? **

It was a glum morning in London. Mrs. Lovett was standing behind the counter waiting for the morning rush to come in her shop.

But instead of the bell she heard barking. That was very odd to her, curiosity got the best of her, and after all she was brought up in London, one of the nosiest parts of it too.

So she want out the side of the shop to take a look and saw a man about her age standing there with a dog, trying to get him to heal.

"Noisy lil thing isn't it?" she asked.

"Oh hullo, yes 'e is, he'll probably settle down soon this being a new place and all."

"Yes, 'e looks like my childhood dog, barker, I loved 'im dearly. Though 'is name had meaning, lil nit wouldn't be quiet 'round those he liked."

"Oh I had a dog when I was younger too."

"Yes, well I've never seen you 'round 'ere before, so did you jus move 'ere?"

"Yes I did, you see my wife died about eleven months ago, I would've left sooner but times is hard and I didn't have the money."

"Oh I'm sorry to 'ear your wife died, my husband died years ago."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss."

"But why London? It's certain not to lighten your mood?"

"Ah well I'm a tailor, I herd there was no one around these parts that does my kind of craft, so here I am but I do wish once I save up money to move."

"Where?" Mrs. Lovett asked him not noticing she's left poor Toby all by himself in the shop.

"By the sea." He said his deep blue eyes sparkling.

"MUM!" Called a voice as little Toby came into the picture.

"Oh mum 'ere you are," he said clearly a little relived at him finding his dear adopted mum.

"Oh Toby I'm sorry love! I didn't mean to worry you I was jus talking to mister…" She was cut off by the sandy brown haired man.

"Taylor, William Taylor's my name," he said with a smile.

"Ha-ha that's kinda funny, with you being a tailor and a Taylor."

"Yes a lot of people say that. Um I have yet to hear your name, Mrs…"

"Lovett, Eleanor Lovett."

"So this is you son," William said nodding toward Toby.

"Yes, no, well he's kind of adopted."

"Yeah, mum is truly a blessing, sent by the good Lord himself," Toby said smiling.

"Oh but you are the blessing, pet," she said hugging the small boy."

"Well you do look quite happy, and like mother and son." William was smiling at the scene.

Toby was smiling 'hmmm Nellie Taylor, I like it, and this William guy, I haven't seen mum look so happy, even when Mr. T actually acknowledged her presence, which was very rare'.

"So Mrs. Lovett the winter festival is coming in town, today, I saw some posters up when I was walking spotty here. Will I see you and you son there?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" she said with more enthusiasm then normal.

"Great maybe you can show me some other places wile were there."

"Of course, the festival is at Hyde park, right?" she asked, she never really paid much attention to the posters.

"So mum, that's means I'll really get to go to an actual festival? With dancing, selling, buying and fun and games?" Toby asked getting more and more excited with every word.

"Yes love have you not been to one?"

"No, Pirelli never let me go to one, only try to sell his elixir at them."

"Well this will be a great experience for you!" William said.

Just then Sweeney Todd came out of his shop to see the three people and dog standing there, the people all in smiles.

"What are you all doing out here?" he asked confused as he came down the stairs.

"Oh Mr. T we're jus talking, buy the way this is out new neighbour, William Taylor, a tailor from-"

"America," William said smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Oh! Mr. Taylor this is Mr. Todd he's barber that lives above me own shop."

"Oh I see, what do you do for a living anyway, Mrs. Lovett?"

"I bake meat pies."

"Oh well I'm sure there the best in all of London," he smiled again.

She giggled like a teen in love.

Toby noticed this and grinned to himself.

So did Mr. Todd and he felt himself frown. But he had no reason.

Sweeney POV

_It's because your jealous.'_ a voice from inside his head said

'Am NOT!'

'_Yes you are' _

'No I'm not, why would I be jealous?'

'_Because you love her' _it purred

'Do not!'

'_Yes you dooo! Sweeney loves Nellie, Sweeney loves Nellie'_ it teased.

'No I love Lucy, only her'

'_Oooooooooh no you don't! Benjamin Barker loved Lucy, he's dead! Your very much alive, and wasting your life," _

'Sigh no I'm not!!!!'

'_Just to let you know it's really no use to lie to yourself' _

'I'm not lying!!!!'

'_Sorry to tell you but you are' _

'I'm not talking to you anymore, mostly because Mrs. Lovett has said my name like ten times now, and is waving her hand in front of me eyes'

"Mister Todd!! Love!?" she called for the fifth time.

"Huh?" I say jerking back to reality blinking and taking in my surroundings.

"Mr. T, love you blanked out for like five minuets."

"Oh I was just thinking, well actually fighting with myself but who cares." I then bite my lip trying not to smack myself for what I said.

"Well I better go back up to my shop hehe" I laughed nervously as I turn quickly and fast-walk up the stairs, muttering "You made me do that" on the way.

'Why did you make me say that?'

'_Well you weren't telling the full truth, since you won't tell yourself the truth, you might as well tell other people the truth' _

Nellie's POV (back to where we left off)

"Well that was unusual behaviour wasn't it Toby?" I ask my young boy.

"Yes mum, it was, I wonder wot 'e was talking 'bout? Fighting with 'imself?"

"So, I take it he doesn't act like that normally?" William asked

"No, no course not!"

"So I'll see you at the festival and Mr. Todd too?"

"Ah yes! Mr. Todd I've got to tell 'im! But yes like I said you'll see us there," I added giving William a warm smile. 'Somethin about this man makes me smile, I don't know maybe it's is beautiful smile or maybe his eyes that stand out against is sandy brown hair, I don' know but I like 'im very much, it's almost like… love at first sight.'

"Well I have to go now, got some unpacking to do."

"Ok, bye Mr. Taylor." I say.

"Bye!" Toby said cheerily.

I walk up to Mr. Todd's place as Toby goes into my shop and William to his house.

When I near the door I hear pacing but not the normal loud slow thump of his boot, I hear a face paced thump,thump,thump against the hard wood.

"Mr. T?" I ask as I slowly open his door. He is pacing there quite fast and muttering to him self. He stops and bangs his fist against the bureau thing.

"I am not lying to my self!" he snapped at no one.

"Mr. T!" I said louder.

"Huh?" he said looking up and over to see me.

"Mr. Todd the festival is in town taday so I was wonderin if you wanted to go, with Toby William and me."

"Oh sure I guess."

I smile and say "Ok then, we'll be goin soon."

"Ok I'll be down, not too long from now."

Normal POV

Mrs. Lovett left and Sweeney started to pace once again.

A while later.

Someone barged into the shop and smiled and said "Mrs. Lovett!"

"Yes?" she replied not knowing this girl that came in.

"Ha-ha you don't recognize me do you?" she asked as Mr. Todd came down.

"Um no miss, I don't," Nellie replied.

"Well you should after all you were the only one I trusted with my secret." The yellow haired woman said

**so I was goning to make this a one-shot but ki thought of a better idea, and just to let you know I wasn't going to put in the woman, that was the change but I did it anyway! **


	2. Lucy, getting her back

**I'm back! And just to say cuz I forgot I don't own Sweeney Todd cuz if I did… but sadly I don't. **

**Ok some people are probably wondering who the lady is right. Well now you will find out! **

"Huh?" Mrs. Lovett asked the woman.

"Never mind, it's me Lucy!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Lovett's eyes went wide, so did Mr. Todd's.

Mrs. Lovett whispered "But how?" before swiftly moving past Lucy out the door.

"Lucy?!" Mr. Todd asked she turned to him, taking a good look at him before whispering

"Ben?"

"Your-your n-not dead?"

"No, but there's a good reason Nellie told you I was, so please don't be mad at her."

"W-what reason?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to know! I didn't want anyone to see me in that state! Especially not you, Benny. I knew it would break your heart to see me that way, so a few days after I took the poison, one faithful day I could remember things I asked Eleanor to not tell anyone, especially not you, I begged her if you were to return not to tell you of my existence."

"I-I have to find her," was all Sweeney could manage after the story. He ran out in the direction Mrs. Lovett had gone.

He knew where she was at. But what he didn't know was that someone else had seen he running.

As Mr. Todd neared the docks he saw two figures, a man and a woman's hugging at the edge of the dock. He ran faster.

"Mrs Lovett!" he called when he came closer to the two seeing that his hunch was right, it was her and William, she was crying.

"What is it that you want?' William asked coldly, stroking Nellie's dark auburn hair.

"I would like to talk to Mrs. Lovett, alone."

"It' ok William," she said then she leaned in and whispered "jus wait for me over there."

She smiled and he nodded.

"Mrs. Lovett Lucy told me everything."

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked in a quiet voice, like she had played a trick on her mother or father.

"No, I'm not mad at you," he said softly lifted up her chin looked into her eyes said "I know you did it to protect me and for Lucy, I'm sure from the song you sang she didn't have very much support or very many friends after Benjamin Barker was taken away."

"O-ok," was all she could say.

"Well we'd better get going back if were going to that festival."

"Yes, we should get back."

When they came up to William, he put his arm around Mrs. Lovett's shoulder in a protective fashion and she smiled a little at this, Sweeney held back a growl.

When they came back to the shop William let go of Mrs. Lovett whispered in her ear "I'll meet you at Hyde park in a little while, until then, my pet."

Sweeney herd this and frowned, again.

Nellie and Sweeney went into her shop.

Lucy was sitting down.

Mrs. Lovett went behind the counter and started to work; her mind on a day-dream one for once in probably years didn't involve Sweeney Todd or freaking Benjamin Barker.

Mrs. Lovett's POV

_I'm in a meadow. William comes up to me, he's on a horse, his hair blowing in the wind. He offers his hand to me and I take it. He helps me onto the horse and we ride away into a forest then suddenly I can hear the ocean. William gets off the horse then gets me off it. Suddenly I'm in a beautiful white dress and he is holding me bridal style. He carries me into our new house, and to our room where he sets me on the bed and I giggle smiling- _I have to get going!

"Well I guess we'd be'er get goin know hmm?" I say still smiling, almost making me look crazy, I bake people into pies, I've got to be at least a bit insane.

Normal

"Ok mum!" Toby said smiling.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Barker asked.

"Oh to the festival that's in town, mostly to life sprits during these hard times," Mrs. Lovett said.

"Ah yes! That thing."

Mrs. Lovett opened the door and looked at the two people sitting down.

"Well are you coming?" she said.

"Yes in a couple of minutes." Lucy replied.

"Ok then."

When Toby and Mrs. Lovett left Lucy said "I saw the way you looked at her." But not in a dark accusing voice one would think someone would use when taking to their husband about him looking at another woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Todd you're in love."

"What do you mean?!" he repeated "no I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are."

"B-but I love you Lucy no one else."

"That's not true you can love someone very much but know they are not right for you."

"Even if I was in love with Mrs. Lovett, I couldn't actually be with her, you're my wife."

"No, I'm Benjamin barker's wife, 'e's dead now. I am a widow."

She kissed him on the cheek and said "Mr. Todd if you want to make me happy then take a chance at love, please."

"Ok I will."

And with that she smiled and left.

So did Mr. Todd after a few seconds.

He came up to Hyde Park people were dancing to a song that was playing.

He looked for Mrs. Lovett and William he quickly found them. Mrs. Lovett looked like she was having a lot of fun. Smiling wildly. Dancing. Just having a ball.

Sweeney POV

If I am really good at something other then cutting hair and shaving faces it was reading lips. I can easily follow along with there conversation.

"I forgot how fun it was to dance!" Mrs. Lovett said.

"Yes it truly relives the gloom, like flowers." William said.

"I like gillyflowers and-"

"Daisies? I love both!"

"Whoa! That's weird, I love them too."

'Great he's perfect, I'll bet he loves the-'

"So do you like the sea? As I've already said I want to move by the sea."

'Grrrr'

"I love the sea! Always dreamed of havin a family by the sea. Hopefully-"

"A big one! I've always wanted a big family, well not too big maybe four or five children."

"Me too! An I want twins too! It's in me genes so I've always hoped."

"Oh twins would be wonderful!"

'He wants the same amount of children. I wouldn't mind I big family'

A girl came up and sang a song called Fallin.

They danced to that song too.

A slower song came on and William asked Nellie to dance.

It was called 'You and Me' by uh Lifehouse.

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

'well there's two men who can't take their eyes off you Mrs. Lovett, and you will have to choose one to never take your eyes off of, and it will be me'

'_Soo sure are you now that you realised? She's been there the WHOLE time'_ the voice purred sounding evil.

'Well of course if I doubt myself I will get nowhere'

I looked back at Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Taylor.

'Hanging on by a moment' by the same band came on.

"Mrs. Lovett I have never once found myself as able to open up and be as comfortable with someone as I have you, not even my wife."

"Wot are you trying to say?"

"Well I- Mrs. Lovett can I maybe kiss you?" he asked very nervously.

Normal POV

Toby was watching his mum a plan forming into his head, a test to see if Mr. Todd really loved his mum. He smirked as he looked over to Mr. Todd who looked almost hurt, Toby could tell he knew how to lip read.

Sweeney POV

'Please don't let him kiss you! Please pet no!'

But it was too late, she was about to reply

"Yes."

'Wow and I thought I knew what it was like to have your heart broken. But I guess it hurts more the second time'

'_That's what you get! I tried to help! But it was only a matter of time before she found someone else' _

'Oh do shut up'

Normal POV

Mrs. Lovett showed William some of London. And he asked her to come to his shop to get fitted for a dress, as his gift to her for showing him around.

About six when Mrs. Lovett is over at William shop.

"'Ello Mr. Todd, I jus want ta tell you I won."

"Huh? What are you taking about boy?"

"Hmm how do you like the sound of Eleanor Taylor? Well be'er then Eleanor Todd I guess," Toby was now smirking.

Mr. Todd growled.

"Well actually to tell the truth I don't care, I jus want my mum to be happy."

"Well that's what I want to."

"Yeah, but like I said you lost, god only knows wots actually goin on over at his shop right now," His smirk getting wider.

"You know boy Mrs. Lovett says the good Lord sent you here but it might have been the devil."

"No I jus 'ave a great teacher in devilish deeds, Mr. T I know more then you think."

"What do you know?"

"Only that you kill numerous people and mum bakes them into 'er pies."

"How'd you now?"

"That doesn't matter; the only thing that matters is 'ow your goin ta get me mum's heart back."

With that Toby left.

**Wow long!!!! I don't think I've ever written something this long before. **


	3. singing

**I'm baaaackkk. Lol right to the story.**

**I will soon own Sweeney Todd… on DVD, muahahahahaha! **

Mrs. Lovett came into her shop humming 'Worst pies in London' and carrying a bouquet of daisies and gillyflowers. She was in her own little perfect world, not paying attention to her surroundings, that's probably why she didn't hear Mr. Todd come down at first but after she noticed him said in her cheery way "Oh hullo, Mr. T!" 

He just grunted in response. 

She put her flowers in a vase and smiled at Mr. Todd. 

"Mrs. Lovett, do you remember when you said I should put some flowers in my shop?" he asked her. 

"Yes I do, and you really should, but what kind?" she asked trying to think of some good flowers to put in his shop.

"Roses would be nice." 

"Oh they would be wonderful, but what color?" 

He then muttered "Black." But she didn't hear him and asked what he said. 

"Never mind." 

Toby then came in, humming something. 

"What are you humming?" Mr. Todd asked, not knowing the song. 

"I think it was called 'waiting' but I'm not sure, I just like the chorus, _'so say goodbye to love, and hold you head up high.'_" He sang. 

"Wot's that song about, pet?" Mrs. Lovett asked him.

"Well I don't know really but I think it's about some one who has loved and lost, and… it's kinda hard to explain, it's easier to just listen ta the song itself, and maybe they'll play it t the festival in a while, why don't we go down there? They normally play a lot of music during the night." 

"Ok then we'll go." Nellie said. 

Toby's POV 

Wow everything is going perfectly. Mr. Todd is jealous, mum has fallen for another man and by getting Mr. Todd to do something about it, I'll find out how much he really loves her and how far he's willing to go for her. I'm good. 

Normal POV 

When they got back to Hyde Park they were just in time to hear 'Waiting' to start.

A coma might feel better than this,  
Attempting to discover, where to begin,  
You're weighed down you're full of something,  
Of sickness and desertion,  
You're weighed down you're full of something,  
You're underneath it all.

So say goodbye to love,  
and hold your head up high,  
There's no need to rush,  
we're all just waiting, waiting to die.

Hoping a better place is all I need,  
With moments of innocence and mystery,  
Oh, it's the little things you miss,  
Like waking up all alone,  
Oh, it's the little things you miss,  
When you're underneath it all.

So say goodbye to love,  
and hold your head up high,  
There's no need to rush,  
we're all just waiting, waiting to die.

All your friends seem like enemies,  
When you're broken down and empty,  
Oh, oh  
All your friends seem like enemies,  
When you're broken down and empty,  
Oh, oh.

So say goodbye to love,  
and hold your head up high,  
There's no need to rush,  
we're all just waiting, waiting to die

Mr. Todd couldn't help but at least smirk at the line "we're all just waiting, waiting to die." But also sigh at the line "say goodbye to love." Which he feared he might have to do that quite soon. 

"Hmm I liked that song didn't you Mr. T?" 

He didn't reply which was kind of normal for him but she frowned this time. 

"You didn't like it?" she asked. 

He slightly grunted, but the truth was he didn't know if he liked it or not. 

She sighed. 

Another song started it was called 'I'm broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee

There was a silence between the two, Sweeney didn't like it, Nellie didn't care, and the fact that she didn't bothered him, and he knew that if he wanted her back, then he needed to do something big, fast. 

They went home and Toby went to sleep. Mr. Todd just sat down. 

"Hmm Mr. Todd, do you know wot we should do?" Mrs. Lovett asked. 

"What?" 

"We should sing! Seems a downright shame." She started. 

He caught on quickly and smirked. 

They both didn't know that William was watching them from outside, not really understanding what they were singing about, and kinda scared of being right about his idea of what they were singing about. And when he said 'Man Devouring man' he knew they both had a very sick sense of humour, or the girl he was in love with backed people into her pies. But she just probably was just joking. Right? But one more thing bothered him; they were calling each other 'my love' and 'my pet' as well as dancing around. 

Sweeney smirked as he took out his razor and started to sing "These are my friends…" 

Mrs. Lovett sighing but couldn't hold back a tiny giggle be fore she started to sing her part. 

And another thing that of course bothered Will was that she said she always had a fondness for him. And it kinda creped him out at the last when he said it will drip rubies. 

She smiled as she readied herself for Worst Pie in London. 

And when she sang sit! Sit ya down SIT! She actually did force him down into his seat, he laughed at this, her being so strong, soon his lower lip quivered when she sang 'poppin pussies inta pies,' he was trying his best not to smile. But he failed. 

"Hmm what to sing next, eh Mrs. Lovett." He said smiling and resting his chin on his hand which was propped up onto the table. 

"Well I could sing By the Sea." 

"Go on then." 

She smiled as she sang. He smiled this time too. 

William's heart defiantly sank when she started to sing this song; it was all about her living with Mr. T getting married to Mr. T, everything with Mr. T. 

"Yes, yes I can hear wedding bells ringing." He said blankly, like he had the day that she had first sung the song. 

She giggled and sung "oh really Mr. Todd?! Wot's that Mr. Todd? You'd like ta go to the sea? With me?" 

He then looked up at her and sang "Oh yes I would, like that very much, just you and me, by the sea." 

"Wot 'bout Toby?" (She sang that in a way that rhymed with 'sea') 

He stopped singing and talked "Well him of course, he's come in too!" 

She still sang this part. "And we could be married, by the beautiful sea! Couldn't we?" 

"Yes, anything for you, my love." 

She sighed happily and said "really now, that would be quite the great life, wouldn't it? Too bad though." 

"What do you mean? I'm being serious. You're not the only one who can come up with outrageous ideas around here." 

She bit her lower lip and asked "Really? We could really move by the sea?" 

"And get married." He whispered shyly. 

She blinked a few times and the started to sing "Easy, now, hush, love, hush." 

He stiffed a laugh and asked "Where did that come from, love?" 

She did laugh and said "my brain!"

She sang more of her part but when it came time for him to ask when he got the judge he instead asked "And where to move? When can we marry?" 

"Quick change of mind, now that's all you'll be taking of. Ah not too long from now, love." She said, and then sang the rest of the song.

She put her arms around his neck and asked "Yes pet wot do ya think, for wedding flowers?" she giggled and he smiled. 

"Mum?!" then said a confused voice, not knowing what was going on. 

"Oh Toby wot are you doin up, love?" she asked taking her arms off Mr. T and walking over to her son. "Come now love let's get you back in bed." 

"Ok." 

When they were in the place that he slept she started to sing "Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around, nothings gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around." 

"Did I hear you say that you and Mr. T are getting married? I 'avn't even seen ya kiss! And wot 'bout William?" 

"Never mind that love I'll explain in the morn." She kissed him on the forehead and left. 


End file.
